


Fancomic: Make yourself comfortable

by molamola_K



Category: Thorne
Genre: Fan Comics, Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molamola_K/pseuds/molamola_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil bought a new couch. Tom is delighted with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Make yourself comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost.  
> The characters don't belong to me.

이것도 원작 소설 속의 이야기를 기반으로 그린 거.  
필이 톰쏜 소파에 신발 벗고 드러누워 얼룩덜룩 맥주 흘러가며 마시면서 축구 보고  
쏜은 식탁의자에 앉아서 본다는 내용이 있다.  
지금 나이로는 쏜이 저런 반응일 것 같지 않아 좀 젊게 그렸다.  
필이 커밍아웃한지 얼마 안된 시기쯤으로 생각하면서.

  


이건 지금 나이의 쏜 반응은 이러려나 하고.  
  
이걸로 쏜은 끝. 딱 한 두 시즌만 더 만들어졌으면 좋았을텐데.


End file.
